


Watch You Sleep

by triplenaxelle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst(ish), Drabble, F/M, Sonaze, Sonic Rush Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplenaxelle/pseuds/triplenaxelle
Summary: In her visit to the hedgehog who's sick in bed, Blaze contemplated in melancholy as she watched him sleep.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Watch You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (Moved from FF.Net) A teeny drabble inspired from an art piece where Blaze watches Sonic sleep by Arisha11 from DeviantArt. Unfortunately, I found out I can no longer find it in DeviantArt page when I checked the other day. If someone knows whether the artist changed their username or smthg please tell me in the comments.
> 
> Post Rush Adventure final boss battle.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sonic was fast asleep, dreaming of chilidogs and droning about them out loud. Blaze shook her head, a faint, relieved smile on her lips.

Once they got back to Southern Island after their last battle with the Eggmen, Sonic wanted to test his newfound confidence in water after all that motorbiking, only to find out that he still couldn't swim after all and drowned within a bare minute. And got a fever to top it off.

Blaze chased away time to finish paperwork in order to visit Sonic, having been away when news of him braving against his own aquaphobia and getting sick for it reached her ears, but it seemed she didn't have to worry too much now.

She felt a sense of tranquility watching him. Why that was, she didn't know. But she didn't hate the feeling, so she didn't bother to fight it.

"Hehe...chilidogs..." Sonic droned for the fifth time. He hadn't had any in a while and must be missing them. He'd get to eat his precious snack once he returns to his world. When that happened, would…he miss her in turn...?

Blaze shook her head again, wondering where that thought came from. She must be delusional if she thought so. He had more friends than she did, much company to keep him occupied than to think of one person missing. Blaze only had Marine. That's probably why she might miss him more than he would miss her.

The doctor said he should be ready to go tomorrow, and Blaze hated herself for wishing that he were wrong. It wasn't right. She should let him go. Besides, this wouldn't be the last time they meet...at least that's what she hoped.

Sonic opened his mouth to talk in his sleep once more, and Blaze waited for him to drawl about chilidogs again. "Blaze..." he whispered instead, his lips curling up a little at the mention of her name. "Haha...you're scared of heights..."

Blaze sniffed. "And you're still scared of water."

He didn't respond. He was asleep after all.

Blaze thought she heard a hint of sadness when Sonic spoke her name, or maybe she imagined it. She stared at his hand, remembering how tightly they held hers that time. Absentmindedly, she neared her own hand to his, then caught herself just before she made any contact. This was as far as she goes.

Sonic felt warmth radiating from somewhere, and brushed his fingers against the source, Blaze's fingers. The cat froze as he spoke again, "Blaze...," like he could hold her still with that one word. This time, he said it with a frown.

With that, Blaze enclosed all her fingers around his hand. "I'm here..."

His smile returned. "Blaze..."

And Blaze found herself smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
